modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
I Don't Know How She Does It
"I Don't Know How She Does It" is the fifteenth episode from Season 7 of Modern Family, it aired on March 2, 2016. Plot Summary Claire has somehow turned into super mom, running Jay’s closet business and yet still has time for all the duties at home. The kids could not be happier, but Phil could not be more frustrated. Unbeknownst to him, Claire has a secret weapon called a personal assistant. Meanwhile, Joe is going through a fussy phase, and Jay and Gloria are beyond sleep deprived, so they both cut some corners that they know the other would not like and go to great lengths not to get caught. And Mitchell and Cameron are treated like second-class guests at their friends’ wedding, which Pepper has organized, and they spend the whole time figuring why and who they offended. Episode Description Phil mistakenly believes that the kids threw a surprise birthday for him earlier that his actual birthday took place but they're actually mad at him because he forgot to do some tasks. Hopefully, super Claire rescues everybody by fixing the light and also performing tasks for the kids. Phil and they ignore that Claire has actually an assistant, whose name is Ben and who helps her. On the other side, Phil tries to sympathize and to be a great dad, too. But he only manages to screw-up while showing a house to new clients. Claire, meanwhile, fears that she could fail in the only domain she does not want to : Be a mom. Phil overhears a conversation between Claire and Ben and when Ben leaves, he shows up in order to support his wife. Jay and Gloria both want a good night to sleep after Joe's misbehaved during last night. They hide secrets from one another while Luke breaks Gloria's laptop and enlists Manny in order to fix it. Also, Mitch and Cam go with Lilly to a wedding when they're coldly welcomed. Pepper reveals that they received invitations and replied very rudely. It is then revealed that Lilly was the actual responsible as she intercepted the invitations, because they were ashamed of her dads's capacity to dance. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring *Nathan Lane as Pepper Saltzman *Christian Barillas as Ronaldo *Joe Mande as Ben *Kevin Daniels as Longines *Matthew Risch as Jotham *Erica Rhodes as Marianne *Bryan Safi as Matt *Rob Zazzali as Will *Kelsey Formost as Tess *Raymond Lee as Alan *Luke Cook as Cliff *Patrick Hume as Kyle Trivia *This episode was broadcast exactly five years after Two Monkeys and a Panda. *Joe appears in this episode, but has no dialogue. Mitch and Cam's house appears only in an interview scene. Continuity * Pepper and Renaldo reappear exactly one year after their previous appearance in Fight or Flight which also was the fifteenth episode of that season. Ben also reappears since Closet? You'll Love It! Cultural References *The title is a reference to the 2011 film ''I Don't Know How She Does It'' *Jay says that the plane will "go Amelia Earhart." Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Content